From Another World
by Falryn
Summary: As their pilgrimage to Zanarkand reaches Macalania, the FFX heroes find themselves tossed into Middle-Earth. While there, they must find each other, help the Fellowship, and then get home... And Tidus may have found a way to beat Sin... [CH 2,3,4 UP]
1. Of Hobbits and Men

***This is a FFX/LoTR Crossover. It takes place after the party in FFX falls to the bottom of Lake Macalania and are teleported by Sin. Instead of ending up in Bikanel, All of them are thrown to remote locations in Middle-Earth. It will be broken down into several chapters, switching from one group or person to another.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or places in this fic are mine. However, the plot of the story is of my own creation, and I take full ownership of it. Just so you know, you don't need to get something copyrighted in order for it to be yours, and yours ONLY... So keep that in mind.  
  
Before I start, I apologize for any inaccuracies or misconceptions of any of Tolkien's or Square's characters or places or events...  
  
My first fic!! Hope you enjoy!***  
  
Chapter 1: Of Hobbits and Men  
  
Tidus had a splitting headache. He was on his face, covered with sand and salt water, feeling the tide crash against him every few seconds. He raised his head a few inches and looked around him.  
  
'Dammit Jecht... Where have you taken me now?' he thought.  
  
"You ok man?" said a voice from behind him. Tidus turned over and looked up to see Wakka standing above him. "You been asleep for quite a bit, brudda."  
  
"Where are we?" Tidus asked, now sitting up. His head pounded hard as his eyes met the sun.  
  
"Don't know. But you an' me are the only two here. No sign of the others, or anyone else for that matter," Wakka answered as he helped Tidus to his feet. The two of them looked around. On one side was a vast ocean, almost with a greyish color. On the other, rolling green hills dotted with an occasional tree.  
  
"You recognize any of this?" Tidus asked, shielding his eyes as well as he could from the blinding sunlight.  
  
"Nah. Not a bit. Guess we better go, ya?" Wakka said in reply. Tidus nodded and the two of them set off away from the sea. They talked as they walked aimlessly forward.  
  
"You ok?" Wakka asked when he noticed Tidus wince as they walked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache," Tidus replied.  
  
"Yeah, Sin's toxin will do that to ya. Praise be to Yevon that we're safe," Wakka said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I wonder where the others are..." Tidus said as he looked ahead at the land that lay before them.  
  
"I dunno, but let's just hope Kimahri or Auron is with Yuna. I don't like this place one bit... Don't recognize a thing... Might not be safe..." Wakka said. They were silent for a time, taking note of the emerald green grass and the tall trees. Off to their right, which was south, there ran a small chain of hills and mountains.  
  
"Is... Is that Gagazet?" Tidus asked.  
  
"No way, man. Gagazet is much bigger than that." Wakka answered, looking at the hills with a smile.  
  
On they walked for what seemed like days. Finally, as the sun met that surface of the sea that was now so far behind them, they came to....  
  
"What is this!?" Wakka said in amazement. They stood on a hilltop overlooking a small village. There were roads, and bright green fields, and a big tree in the center. There were doorways that led straight into the hillside, and barns and sheds on the surface. And craziest of all to Tidus and Wakka, there were little people scurrying about.  
  
"Wakka... I don't think we're in Spira anymore..." Tidus said.  
  
"I hear ya, brudda..." Wakka whispered as he watched. Finally, one of the creatures saw the two of them standing on the hill and shouted.  
  
"Big Folk! Big Folk in The Shire!!" he said. And as quick as a chocobo on fire, they bolted into their holes.  
  
Tidus and Wakka simply stood there for a few minutes, trying to get a grip on what they had just seen. Night had fallen almost entirely before the two of them even moved again.   
  
They walked down the hill cautiously, not knowing what to expect from these things.  
  
"That... Person... called this place 'The Shire'. What is a Shire?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I have no clue... No clue..." was Wakka's reply. "Why don't you go up and knock on one of those doors... Then you can ask one of them yourself..."  
  
"Wakka, I wouldn't knock on one of those doors if you payed me 1 MILLION GIL..." Tidus said. "You do it, if you're so curious."  
  
"Hey man, you're the one who asked what a 'Shire' was!" Wakka shouted in his own defense.   
  
"Fine, Fine... But you better be ready in case they do something funny, OK?" Tidus said.  
  
"Ok, I will.. Knock on..." Wakka looked around, trying to find the biggest house in hopes that the creature inside would be a little bigger than the others. "THAT one," he said, pointing to a house on a hill, which everyone who lived in the village called "Bag End".  
  
Tidus nodded, as if trying to motivate himself, and walked up the hard dirt path to the door. Wakka was close behind him as he went. Suddenly, they heard something in the trees beside the house and jumped in fear.  
  
"Calm down, Brudda!" Wakka hissed.  
  
"How can I be calm!? That could have been one of those little things wanting to KILL me!" Tidus said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Just knock on the stupid door!" Wakka said. Tidus turned and realized that they were already at the doorstep. He reached out a hand and rapped on it softly.  
  
"Who is it?" asked a pleasant sounding voice from inside. Tidus tried to answer, but the only thing that came out was a dull grunt. "Gandalf? Gandalf, is that you!? Oh it's been so long!" said the voice again. The door opened, and the creature was silent.  
  
Tidus and Wakka stood there shoulder to shoulder, silent with fear. The thing, which came halfway up their chests, was silent as well. Finally, after nearly a minute of staring at each other, the thing spoke.  
  
"Can... Can I help you?" He asked. Tidus remained silent for several more seconds until a sharp elbow by Wakka snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Where... Uhhh... What... What is this place?" He stammered. The thing before him was silent, shocked at the question.  
  
"Hobbiton," he said. "Hobbiton of The Shire."  
  
"So... This... 'Shire'... It's a place, ya?" Wakka cut in. The thing nodded. Tidus took a step back.  
  
"And... And what are you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Why, I'm a Hobbit you fool!" The creature said with a sudden grin. "Haven't seen many big folk in Hobbiton... You usually stay in Bree," he continued.  
  
"Uhhh... Bree?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Come, Come... Surely you've heard of Bree..." The Hobbit said. Tidus and Wakka looked at each other and shook their heads. "Are you two lost?"   
  
"Ya, you could say that..." Wakka said. The conversation went back into silence for a few moments before the Hobbit spoke again.  
  
"My name is Frodo Baggins," he said.  
  
"I'm Tidus, and this is Wakka," Tidus said, now finding his fear lessen. This 'Hobbit' seemed nice enough. Maybe there was nothing to worry about.  
  
"Odd names..." Frodo said. "Where are you two from?"  
  
"Besaid," Wakka replied.  
  
"Zanarkand," said Tidus.  
  
"Forgive me if I've never heard of them. We hobbits don't concern ourselves with the affairs of those outside of the Shire, which may explain why you've never heard of a Hobbit before," Frodo said.  
  
"Maybe," Wakka said with a shiver. The night had closed in fast, and the two of them were quite underdressed for the chill that came with it.  
  
"Where are my manners?" Frodo said quickly. "Would you like to come in?" he asked, stepping aside to give room for the two to enter. Tidus and Wakka looked at each other, shrugged, and walked past Frodo. The ceiling was surprisingly high, higher than the two would have thought by just seeing the creatures. There were miscellaneous objects strewn about, leaning on walls or other things.  
  
"Forgive the mess," Frodo said as he led them to the living room. "My Uncle Bilbo loved to keep things," he said.  
  
"He's dead?" Wakka asked as he looked around the room. Frodo sighed.  
  
"Not dead. Just gone. Gone to Rivendell," he said. "Of course, you've heard of Rivendell, right?" Tidus and Wakka shook their heads.  
  
"Where the elves live..." Frodo said.  
  
"What's an elf?" Wakka asked. Frodo was silent, shocked again by Wakka's question. He sat down across from them, his mouth slightly ajar.  
  
"You... You're kidding, right?" Frodo asked, growing suspicious of the two.  
  
"No... What's an Elf?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Something's not right... Where did you two say you were from?" Frodo asked. They told him again, and Frodo was silent.  
  
"How come you've never heard of Besaid or Zanarkand? Everyone in Spira knows about Zanarkand. It's sacred ground!" Wakka said.  
  
"What is `Spira'? We're in Middle-Earth..." Frodo said.  
  
"Wakka... Sin...." Tidus said as it all finally dawned on him. "Sin has taken us from Spira... I was right... We're not in Spira anymore..." Wakka's mouth fell open as he realized what Tidus was saying. 


	2. A Visit to Mirkwood

Chapter 2: Mirkwood's Newest Visitors  
  
"Oh, I do hope the others are ok," said the soft voice belonging to Yuna. She had been worried about her missing guardians ever since she had awoken, and she wasn't afraid to show it in front of Rikku or LuLu.  
  
"I'm sure they're all fine, Yunie," Rikku said. "They're all men. They can take care of themselves."  
  
"She's right," LuLu chimed in. "They'll be fine."  
  
"I hope you're right. But... Where are we?" Yuna said, looking at the thick woods around her. The others looked around and shrugged, both having no recolection of such a place.  
  
They were beside a large river, which foamed as it hit the banks. On the opposite side of the river, there were more trees, in some places thicker than the ones near them.  
  
"I wish Tidus were here..." Yuna said. The other two sighed.  
  
"Yuna, we still don't even really know him. You shouldn't give your heart to a man you don't know... Just be patient. The right man will drop in sooner or later," LuLu said.  
  
As if in response to her comment, a fair faced man suddenly jumped out of the tree Yuna was leaning against. He was blond headed with blue eyes, and had surprisingly pointy ears. On his back was a bow and two small swords.  
  
Yuna screamed, Rikku hid behind a tree, and LuLu was preparing a spell when he landed.  
  
"What business do you have in these woods?" the man asked.  
  
"Our own," LuLu said defiantly.  
  
"Which would be all well and good, if you weren't tresspassing," returned the man. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of these woods." At these words, Rikku jumped from behind the tree.  
  
"A PRINCE!?" she shouted.  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied.   
  
"A prince who travels alone?" Yuna asked suspiciosly. Again, as if responding to her comment, several more men fell from the trees, gracefully landing on their feet. They, too, had blond hair and pointy ears.  
  
"Not alone," Legolas said. "I will ask you again. What business do you have in these woods?"  
  
"What's with the pointy ears?" Rikku said, ignoring his question. The men looked at each other, extremely annoyed and confused.  
  
"What kind of ears would you expect an elf to have?" Legolas asked, tilting his head.  
  
"An Elf? So... You're an Elf-Prince?" Rikku said. Legolas nodded. "If only I knew what an elf was..." There was another murmur amongst the men.  
  
"Surely, you know what an elf is..." Legolas said, titling his head a little more.  
  
"No, we don't," Yuna said, meeting Legolas' eyes for the first time. In that instant, the world around her stopped. There was a sparkle in his eye and a small smile on his lips that made Yuna shake with nerves.  
  
"Elves are immortal. Elves are wise," Legolas said.  
  
"And don't forget the ears!" Rikku shouted.  
  
"And we have... pointy ears... as you have so gracefully pointed out. We are the wisest creatures living in Middle-Earth," Legolas said.  
  
"Middle-Earth?" LuLu asked, a little confused.  
  
"So THAT'S where we are!" Rikku shouted, jumping for joy at their discovery. "Well... If only I knew where Middle-Earth was..."  
  
"What business do you have in these woods?" Legolas asked, this time with a slightly raised voice.  
  
"We're lost," Yuna said simply.  
  
"Then let us show you to the borders of these woods. Where is your destination?" Legolas asked, his voice now calm again.  
  
"I... We.... We don't know," Yuna stammered.  
  
"If you have no destination, then how can you be lost?" Legolas asked, folding his arms.  
  
"We DO have a destination. It just isn't in this 'Center-Earth' place you said we're in," Rikku said, walking up to Yuna's side.  
  
"MIDDLE-Earth," Legolas corrected.  
  
"Whatever. We're looking for some of our friends. Has anyone else shown up here?" LuLu said.  
  
"No. You three are the only people who have ventured this far into Mirkwood in some time," Legolas said.  
  
"Well... We need to stay here in case they show up," Yuna said.  
  
"This isn't a meeting point for friends, I'm afraid," Legolas said. Again, Yuna met his eyes and the same feeling came over her as before.  
  
"But we need to find our friends, you big meanie!" Rikku shouted. Legolas turned to the others and looked into their eyes one at a time. They all nodded and Legolas slowly turned back to the girls.  
  
"Then you will come with us to Rivendell. We're going there shortly, and I'm sure there will be news of any strange people," Legolas said with a smile.   
  
The three girls looked at eachother. Rikku showed slight signs of fear. LuLu showed suspicion. Yuna showed... Joy... Her eyes met Legolas' one more time, and he winked at her. She smiled weakly, happily resigned to the new arrangments. 


	3. Misty Mountains

Chapter 3: The Misty Mountains  
  
Kimahri stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking Middle-Earth. One one side was Rivendell, barely noticable from the spot at which he stood. On the other, the edge of Mirkwood could be seen following the course of the Anduin River.  
  
"Gagazet much bigger than this little hill," Kimahri said to himself with a smile. He wasn't afraid of being lost alone in an unknown world. As far as he could see, there was nothing to be afraid of.  
  
He looked down the mountain, searching for a way to get to the bottom in one piece. There was barely a path for him to take, but he managed. About halfway down, he heard hoarse voices below, maybe four of five. They spoke in a gruff, foul language that he had never heard, but he continued to listen as if he understood every word.  
  
Suddenly, his foot slipped, sending rocks falling below in the direction of the voices. They stopped, and immediatly their screaches could be heard. Kimahri looked over the edge entirely and saw them for the first time.  
  
They were ugly, black, and they looked to be covered with mud from head to toe. Some of their faces were deformed, with pointed teeth and crooked noses. What was worst of all, is that they were all climbing in his direction.   
  
He looked for an escape route, trying to find some way to avoid a confrontation with five of this unknown beasts, but there was no way to go but up. He backtracked to the peak, where he had stood only moments before, and watched as they came.   
  
Two of them circled around another way and began their ascent, trying to circle Kimahri. He readied his spear, waiting for the first one to be bold enough to advance. Unfortunately for Kimahri, they all charged at once.  
  
Kimahri roared, preparing for the battle. The stones beneath his feet shook wildly as the vibration of his voice bounced off of them, and the things paused in fear for a moment. Kimahri tightened his grip on the spear, and the creatures advanced.  
  
His guess was wrong. There weren't only four or five... There were at least ten of them. The first one reached the spot where Kimahri stood, and received a spear through his throat. Another advanced and Kimahri spun the spear around and connected with a heavy blow to the side of his head, knocking him off the mountain.   
  
He turned as another reached the top. The thing grabbed the center of the spear with both hands, trying to pull it from Kimahri. The Ronso smiled in the creatures face before spinning and swinging him off of the cliff. He roared again, and again the stones shook all around him.   
  
The roar was suddenly returned. It wasn't the same as that of a Ronso, but it was just as potent. Kimahri heard the rocks below the cliff move, and then the screams of several of the creatures. He dealt with one that advanced by imapling him in the eye. Quickly Kimahri looked over the edge to see if there were any more of them on that side.  
  
To his surprise, there was a newcomer at the scene. He was extremely short with wiry red hair and a flowing red beard, and he held an axe in front of him. There was a headless creature at his feet, and two more of the things stood in front of him. He laughed as they approached, and severed one of their legs before swinging it down onto its chest.  
  
Kimahri returned his attention to the other side, where three more had made it to the top. The one in the middle lunged at him, and Kimahri simply side stepped and shoved him off the side with his spear. One of the remaining two swung a black sword horizontally, but Kimahri jumped over it, causing one to hit the other standing beside him.  
  
As Kimahri landed, he lunged the spear into the last creature's chest, and all was silent. The silence remained for several minutes until Kimahri decided to break it with another deafening roar.  
  
"Who's up there?" Sad a gruff voice from below him. "An Uruk? Come down before I come up to get you!" Kimahri was silent, not knowing if the man he saw was an enemy or an ally.  
  
He climbed down, spear ready. The man's mouth opened wide as Kimahri finally stood before him. "You are most certainly not an Uruk..." he said. "But... What are you?"  
  
Kimahri remained silent, studying the small axe-wielder that stood before him. He took a deep breath and then tightened his grip on his spear.  
  
"Oh come on, we just destroyed these Orcs together... So we must be on the same side, right?" said the man.  
  
"Orc?" Kimahri asked, interested in knowing what the things that just attacked him were.  
  
"Yes, ORCS. Now answer my question." He said.  
  
"I am Kimahri Ronso of the Ronso Tribe," Kimahri said, his voice in a near growl.  
  
"Gimli, Son of Gloin. The best warrior dwarf in Middle-Earth," said the man.  
  
"You no enemy of Kimahri... Or at least Kimahri thinks not," Kimahri said, strapping his spear to his back and crossing his arms. There were dead Orcs all around their feet.  
  
"No! Of course not, spear master!" said Gimli, looking hard at the Lion-Man that stood in front of him. "Not an enemy of Kimahri... Well... Not an enemy of you... But where did you come from? There have never been any Ronso in Middle-Earth," Gimli said as he too put away his weapon.  
  
"We came from distant land. Kimahri and his friends separated," Kimahri said.  
  
"You mean... There are more of you?" Gimli asked amazed.  
  
"There are more Ronso, but not here. I look for people. My friends." Kimahri answered. He turned and looked down the mountain toward the bottom, again searching for a way down.  
  
"Well what do they look like? Maybe I've seen them!" Gimli said.  
  
"One man has tall red hair with blue bandana. One man has pants with one long leg, one short. Third man has red coat covering half of face. A Woman with braided hair, many belts going down her leather dress. Other girl wears short skirt, blonde hair, and green eyes. Last wears dress, carrys staff." Kimahri said.  
  
"Well... Sounds like a lively bunch!" Gimli said, glancing at the large claws at the end of Kimahri's fingers and toes. "Why are you looking here?"  
  
"Not looking here. Kimahri would have seen friends from top of your hill," he said, turning and starting to climb down.  
  
"Hill!? This is no hill! This is the finest mountain in Middle-Earth!" Gimli said, defending The Misty Mountains.  
  
"Not as good as Gagazet," Kimahri said, beginning his descent.  
  
"The day you show me a finer Mountain is the day I will grow Pointy Ears! Now wait for me," Gimli said. "I can show you around!" Kimahri grunted, neither accepting or declining.   
  
"Pointy ears?" Kimahri asked as they finally reached the bottom.  
  
"Yeah, you know... Like the Elves," Gimli replied. Kimahri had no idea what an elf was, be he decided not to voice this to his new companion.  
  
"I'm going to Rivendell shortly. Would you like to come? Maybe you'll find your friends there," Gimli said as they walked.  
  
"Kimahri will go. Have better chance finding them if we go than if we stay at base of your hill," Kimahri said.  
  
"MOUNTAIN!" Gimli shouted, now losing his temper.  
  
"Hill," Kimahri said simply, following Gimli. 


	4. An Audience With the Steward

Chapter 4: An Audience With the Steward  
  
When Auron had finally came to his senses, he found that he was lying on his back in the middle of a large feild. He sat up slowly and looked at his surroundings, his shades askew.  
  
"Well Jecht, I see you're up to no good again..." He mumbled as he straightened his glasses. His sword was lying by his right leg, and his jug was by his left. When he finally pushed himself up to his feet, he paused to look at his surroundings.  
  
Way off in the distance, sparkling more than anything Auron had ever seen, ran the great Anduin River. He looked across that river at the mountains that shot up flames. 'Where have you taken me, Jecht...' He thought, watching as the flames licked the clouds above them. There were trees in the distance in every direction, except for the one behind him.   
  
For the first time he looked upon Minas Tirith. It was sparkling white, the sun reflecting off of the highest point. There were layer upon layer of houses and shops, each resting on a higher part of the mountain on which the city was built. At the very top there was a great building, which Auron thought must house the ruler of the city.  
  
Slowly, he made his way to Minas Tirith, not knowing what to expect from the people there. As he grew near, he began to see the actual size of the place. When he approached the gate, a voice sounded from overhead.  
  
"Halt!" it said. Auron complied. "State your name and business," The voice called again.  
  
"I am Auron, I wish to speak with your ruler," Auron said.  
  
"You mean the Steward?" The guard retorted, a little confused.  
  
"If that's who he is," Auron answered.  
  
"For who are you speaking for?" The guard asked, wanting to know who sent him.  
  
"Myself," answered Auron simply. There was a pause, but the gates were slowly lifted. As he entered, he was immediatly stopped by two men on horse back.  
  
"This guard here tells us you wish to speak with our father," said the one on the right. He was fair-faced and bearded, riding straight-backed with proud posture.  
  
"Then he told you correct," Auron said.  
  
"To what do we owe this visit?" Asked the other man. He looked like the first, but was a little smaller.  
  
"I am lost, and I need to know where I am," Auron said.  
  
"Lost? How can you consider being at Minas Tirith being lost?" Laughed the first.  
  
"I've never been to Minas Tirith, nor do I care to see it any closer. However, I need to find my friends soon," Auron said. The other two looked at each other, each with a half angry, half impressed face.  
  
"I am Boromir of Gondor," said the first man.  
  
"Faramir, his brother," said the second.  
  
"I am Auron, and my time is short. As I said, I need to find my friends. One of them may be in danger," Auron said. In truth, he was worried about Yuna. The others he knew could take care of themselves (Except perhaps Tidus and his quick decisions), but Yuna was different. She needed a guardian with her at times like these.  
  
"And how do you think Denethor, Steward of Gondor, will be able to help you? How do you know he'll even see you?" Asked Faramir  
  
"Because. You said he was your father. He'll see me if I am taken to him by you two," Auron said. He adjusted his sword on his shoulder and for the first time the two men seemed to notice it.  
  
Their mouths opened slightly as they saw the size of his blade. They weren't afraid of it, just impressed that he would carry it on his back as he walked.  
  
"Follow us, then. We shall see if he will grant you an audience," said Boromir. The two men turned their horses and started up the ascending path that led to the top of Minas Tirith. The people of Minas Tirith watched as Auron passed, curious and scared at the same time.  
  
Finally, after several minutes of walking, they were at the top. There was a dead white tree in the middle of a gorgeous courtyard, and white paths going around it and then up to a large door. Boromir and Faramir left their horses behind, and signaled for Auron to follow them. When they got to the door on the other side, the told him to wait as they went in.  
  
Auron walked over to a chest-high wall that overlooked the field he just left. From there, he could see everything far better, and he knew that he recognized nothing at all. The door suddenly opened, and Faramir showed him inside.  
  
Denethor was sitting in a chair which was positioned in front of a beautiful throne. He was eating quickly from a plate that rested on a table in front of him.  
  
"Father, this is Auron," Boromir said. Denethor looked up slowly, stopped eating, and whiped his face.  
  
"I see..." he said finally.  
  
"He is lost," Faramir said.  
  
"I see..." Denethor said again.  
  
"Have any of your men seen any people you didn't recognize?" Auron asked. Denethor was silent, noticing that Auron had not properly addressed him.  
  
"My men see people they do not know almost daily. But my men have the sense about them to properly address me, now don't they?" Denethor said.  
  
"And if you'll remember, I am not one of your men," Auron said. Denethor coughed, Boromir gasped, but Faramir was silent.  
  
"You will show more respect to the Steward if you wish to continue speaking to him!" Boromir shouted, his hand finding the hilt of his sword. "Or I will make sure you are not speaking at all."   
  
"I notice that you are not sitting in the beautiful throne behind you," Auron said to Denethor, noticing the change in attitude in Boromir. "That must mean it isn't your throne to sit in."  
  
Denethor was silent.  
  
"And if it isn't your throne to sit in, that means there is someone else who should be ruling this place," Auron continued.  
  
Denethor was still silent.  
  
"And if someone else should be ruling, then you are nothing more than a temporary solution to a problem that will face this city in the future," Auron said. There was silence in the room for some time before Denethor broke it.  
  
"What do you want, peasant? Are you a Harad-Warrior here to decieve me? Are you one of Sauron's spies?" Denethor asked, now standing.  
  
"I know nothing of which you speak, wrongful ruler," Auron said. "I simply seek my friends, which I have told to both of your sons already," Auron said. Boromir unsheathed his sword and was ready to strike when Faramir drew his own. He parryed his brother's swing.  
  
"No blood shall be spilled in this room," he said, fire in his eyes. Boromir slowly lowered his weapon.  
  
"Wise choice," Auron said. He turned and looked back at Denethor. "Now will you help me find my friends or not?" he asked.  
  
The room was silent for some time. Denethor stared at Auron, and Auron stared right back. Faramir and Boromir watched on cautiously, expecting Denethor to explode with rage. Surprisingly, he was calm when he spoke.  
  
"You will travel to Rivendell with Boromir. I'm sure you will find more help there. Besides, Your foul feet should have never stepped foot in Minas Tirith. The sooner you leave, the better," Denethor said, returning to his seat.  
  
"Father, I must protest," Boromir said.  
  
"But it would do you no good, I'm afraid," Denethor cut in. "He will go with you to Rivendell." 


	5. A Journey is Set

Chapter 5: Leaving the Shire  
  
[[Some excerpts from the LoTR books/films In this chapter. They're not mine, of course. They're Tolkein's... Just a little disclaimer...]]  
  
It took a few days for the shock of their discovery to fade, but Tidus and Wakka were soon back to normal. They soon discovered that Hobbits were nice creatures, and Wakka was thrilled to find they had the best pipe weed that could be asked for. Frodo kindly allowed them to stay at Bag End for several days.  
  
On one night when the breeze had changed direction and became stiffer, a visitor graced them all with his presence. He was old and wore a grey cloak and a wide-brimmed hat. He had a beared that flowed almost to his belt, and carried a walking stick in his hand.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted. "I thought you'd never come!" he said, leading his friend inside. Gandalf said nothing at first, but then he noticed two new faces.  
  
"Now, Now, Frodo... You knew I would return. But I'm saddened to say that it has taken much longer than I would have liked. Who are your friends?" Gandalf said, sitting in an empty chair across from the fire place.  
  
"This is Wakka of Besaid, and Tidus of Zanarkand," Frodo said. Gandalf took out a pipe and lit it. He puffed it silently for a time before speaking again.  
  
"Many generations I have lived among men," he said. "But never had I heard of such names or places." There was silence.  
  
"It's... A long story," Tidus said, watching as Gandalf stared back and forth from him to Wakka.  
  
"Perhaps you will share it with me later," Gandalf said. "But for now, I have urgent news for Frodo. So if you two will wait outside, I'm sure you'll both be able to tell me about it soon enough," Gandalf said with a smile. Tidus and Wakka looked to Frodo, hoping he would let them stay inside, but he simply shrugged.  
  
They walked to the door and looked back, but when they saw the old man watching them as they went, they hurridly went out through the door.   
  
"Who does he think he is?" Tidus asked, a little angry about being put outside like an animal, or a child who is being let out of a good secret.  
  
"Obviously a friend of Frodo's, ya?" Wakka said, sitting down on a stone next to the dirt path they had walked up nearly a week ago.  
  
"But WE'RE friends of Frodo, too!" Tidus shouted, kicking the rock next to Wakka. He yelped loudly and held his toe as Wakka laughed. Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes under a nearby window. They turned, and saw a small plump Hobbit pretending to trim the hedges.  
  
Tidus looked at Wakka and smiled, and the two crept over to the bush. The Hobbit looked up at them and nearly screamed with fear, but he controlled himself as Tidus put a finger up to his lips, telling him to be quiet. They could hear the entire conversation...  
  
"How on earth did it come to me?" They heard Frodo ask.  
  
"Ah!" said Gandalf. That is a very long story. The beginnings lie back in the Black years, which only the lore-masters now remember. If I were to tell you all that tale, we should still be sitting here when Spring had passed into Winter.  
  
"Sauron the Great, the Dark Lord, has risen again and left his hold in Mirkwood. He has returned to his ancient fastness in the Dark Tower of Mordor. The name even you hobbits have heard of, like a shadow on the borders of old stories. Always after a defeat and a respite, the Shadow takes another shape and grows again," Gandalf said.  
  
Tidus and Wakka looked at eachother. "What in Yevon is he talking about?" Wakka asked the hobbit knealing in front of them. He looked confused after hearing the word 'Yevon', but he shrugged.  
  
"Sauron believed that the One had perished; that the Elves had destroyed it, as should have been done." Gandalf said. "But he know snow that it has not perished, that it has been found. So he is seeking it, seeking it, and all his thought is bent on it. It is his hope and our great fear."  
  
"Why, why wasn't it destroyed?" cried Frodo. "And how did the Enemy ever come to lose it, if he was so strong, and it was so precious to him?"   
  
"It was taken from him," Gandalf said, puffing his pipe. "The strength of the Elves to resist him was greater long ago; and not all Men were estranged from them."  
  
"Let's destroy it now! We could do it!" Frodo said. Gandalf chuckled.  
  
"Frodo, my dear, you couldn't destroy it if you wanted to. It can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom... In Mordor..." All was silent for several minutes.  
  
"Frodo, the ring cannot stay in The Shire. The enemy has found this place, and he will be searching for it here," Gandalf said urgently.  
  
"Then you take it! You are wise and powerful. Will you not take the ring?" Frodo asked, his voice rising a little.  
  
"No!" cried Gandalf. Tidus, Wakka, and the hobbit at the window heard him get to his feet. "With that power I should have power too great and terrible. And over me the Ring would gain a power still greater and more deadly. Do not tempt me! For I do not wish to become like the Dark Lord himself." There was silence.  
  
Suddenly, Wakka sneezed, shaking the flowers in front of them. There were quick footsteps, and Gandalf was soon looking out the window at them. He looked furious.  
  
"What have you heard?" He asked in a sharp voice.  
  
"N-Nothing, Mr. Gandalf, sir," said the hobbit.  
  
"Now, now, Sam Gamgee... Tell the truth." Gandalf said, this time a bit calmer.  
  
"We heard everything," Tidus said, looking at Gandalf in the face.  
  
"Everything..." Gandalf mumbled. "Good. You can go with him," he said, dawning a sudden smile.  
  
"Go with him where?" Wakka asked, a little nervous.  
  
"Why, out of The Shire, of course! To Rivendell!" Gandalf said. Tidus and Wakka looked at eachother, not knowing if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "And you too, Sam."  
  
"This just keeps getting better, ya?" Wakka said. 


End file.
